The present invention relates to high-rise silos of the kind having a central vertical clearing shaft comprising a plurality of similar pipe sections arranged loosely on above another, to the top of which shaft silage is fed by means of revolving feed members, and is drawn off outwards radially below the silo bottom by means of a conveyor. Hereinafter, such silos will be referred to as "of the kind described".
Silos of this known nature the kind described, as exemplified by French Pat. No. 1,214,842, are often erected in smaller agricultural undertakings, for which costly pneumatic clearing devices cannot be economically utilised. The central vertical clearing shaft of such known silos is assembled from pipe sections fitted or mounted loosely one above another, the top pipe stack being pulled out upwards in each case whilst drawing from the silo, to ensure that the silage is fed to the clearing shaft in an approximately horizontal direction.
It is an object of the invention to secure adequate and efficient sealing of the shaft at the joints of the pipe sections against the surrounding silage, to preclude post-fermentation actions caused by air admission and furthermore also to simplify the shaft structure.